


Lavanda

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Crossgen, Lemon, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You call me lavender, you call me sunshine</i><br/><i>You say take it off, take it off"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> História baseada em fofocas reais e embalada por [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUYCMQcQ3KA) música. Escrito para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/67063.html).
> 
> A história se passa em 2001.

Clube A, 2001. 23:50.

Sentiu uma mão no ombro mais pesada que o normal e ao olhar sobressaltado na direção do toque viu um senhor bem vestido acenando na direção das escadas do salão e andando calmamente por entre os outros convidados que comiam e conversavam no salão.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha aceitado aquele emprego ele não sabia o que fazer. Olhou a bandeja cheia de aperitivos ricamente decorados que formavam um padrão íntrincado de cores que arrancavam gemidos e suspiros dos convidados repassando o que o senhor tinha acabado de fazer, mas não conseguia entender. Ele precisava de ajuda?

\- Lucius!

Piscou assustado e virou o corpo. Otávio estava mais atrás dele servindo um grupo de senhoras com champagne e sorria cuidadoso, mas quando podia olhava Lucius com raiva e o garoto percebeu que estava parado já fazia um bom tempo, e voltou a andar pelo salão abordando os convidados com a bandeja de cores. Quando ele andou mais um pouco e voltou a olhar para trás, Otávio já não estava lá.

Os aperitivos acabavam rápido, e assim que uma senhora faladeira terminou de alugar seus ouvidos sobre os negócios da sobrinha no exterior ele voou até a cozinha para pegar outra bandeja, cruzando a porta que divida aqueles mundos extremos com cuidado para não atingir um garçom que estava saíndo com uma bandeja cheia de taças de cristal.

\- Puta merda! Lucius!

Reconheceu a voz de Otávio no meio do barulho infernal da cozinha. Uma multidão de rapazes de terno branco impecável se amontoavam em cima das mesas frias esperando por bandejas ou dando ordens, alguns sentados nos cantos do grande cômodo branco usando do horário de descanso. Otávio estava perto da porta que dava para a rua e Lucius deixou sua bandeja em uma das mesas e seguiu para perto dele sem demora.

Otávio estava fumando sem nenhuma preocupação com o ambiente e Lucius não se surpreendeu quando ele lhe ofereceu o cigarro que havia acabado de tragar, aceitando com prazer e puxando a fumaça com gosto.

\- Que história foi aquela de você ficar parado no meio do salão?

\- Um dos condes do cacete pegou no meu ombro e eu não entendi nada.

\- Como assim?

\- Ah, ele fez isso. - Lucius apertou o ombro do outro garoto da mesma forma que tinha sido apertado e esperou por alguma piada do outro, mas este o encarou atordoado como resposta.

\- Ele te apertou _assim_ e depois subiu aquela escada de mármore?

\- É. Aquela que ninguém deixou a gente subir na hora da limpeza.

\- Puta que pariu. - Otávio se desencostou da parede e tirou o cigarro das mãos do loiro com um safanão que Lucius protestou irritado mas logo se calou quando as mãos do outro arrumaram o tecido do terno nos ombros e ele lambeu a palma de uma das mãos e a passou sobre os cabelos já impecáveis do loiro.

\- Que merda Otávio! - ele se afastou cobrindo o rosto irritado e encostou os dedos com nojo nos fios - Bebeu?

\- Não, você tem que acompanhar ele e rápido. Merda, merda. - Otávio passou as mãos pelo cabelo com um ar preocupado e depois as usou para cobrir a boca - Já sei, você ficou me ajudando aqui. Porra, eu esqueci que você é carne fresca, não sabe de nada aqui. Vem.

Lucius o seguiu no caminho que ele abriu entre os outros garçons e em seguida pelo salão apinhado. Uma senhora de cabelos arroxeados e unhas vermelhas imensas apertou o ombro de Lucius da mesma forma que o outro senhor tinha apertado mas Otávio o afastou da senhora pedindo mil desculpas e comentando que "este já está ocupado", ao que ela respondeu com um muxoxo. Os dois se afastaram rapidamente e subiram os degraus de mármore branco de dois em dois.

\- Você sabe pra que te pediram para decorar aquelas merdas quando você veio pra cá né?

\- Sobre eu gostar de esportes, estudar moda e falar inglês?

\- É. Não esquece disso quando chegarmos lá.

Andavam por um longo corredor iluminado por candelabros de ouro, o chão de carpete vermelho abafando os passos apressados. Todas as portas estavam fechadas, exceto uma no final do corredor, onde uma mulher estava parada na frente.

Otávio parou e o olhou de novo pensativo.

\- Não se preocupa que eles conhecem os limites, não podem fazer nada além do combinado. Qualquer problema é só dizer pare bem alto e acaba. Mas se fizer isso perde o combinado entendeu?

\- Como eu estou?

\- Ouviu o que eu disse?

\- Otávio, como eu estou?

O mais velho o encarou por um segundo e depois suspirou cedendo a pergunta.

\- Parece que tem 16 anos. - ele se limitou a responder com uma ponta de preocupação. Lucius bateu a poeira das calças pretas antes de olhar para a frente e respirar fundo enquanto estalava os ossos do pescoço, agradecendo Otávio baixinho.

Otávio se aproximou da mulher que estava parada na frente da única porta aberta. Era uma ruiva alta vestida com um terninho vinho de veludo e salto alto, acomodada em cima de um banquinho de bar cuja altura estava regulada no máximo. Ela folheava uma revista com ar entediado e quando ouviu os dois se aproximando ergueu os olhos azuis e os analisou curiosa.

\- Estão atrasados. - ela comentou com uma voz monótona, mas ainda olhando o loiro fixamente.

\- Ele ficou me ajudando na cozinha, minha culpa. Lucius, o cartão.

O garoto colocou a mão dentro do uniforme e puxou um pequeno cartão magnético que foi entregue a ruiva. Ela virou o corpo para trás e puxou uma bolsinha de tecido que estava pendurada no mecanismo que erguia a cadeira e puxou um caderninho onde anotou algumas coisas escritas no cartão enquanto indicava a porta aberta com a cabeça.

\- Quando acabar vai poder fazer sua folga, te espero lá embaixo. E boa sorte.

Lucius concordou com a cabeça e observou Otávio se afastar pelo corredor antes de olhar para o quarto aberto na sua frente e entrar no quarto.

\- Já não era sem tempo. - uma voz grunhiu da cama de casal que estava no meio do cômodo - Feche a porta depois que entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> História baseada em fofocas reais e embalada por [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUYCMQcQ3KA) música. Escrito para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/67063.html)

Quarto 502, 00:12.

O quarto tinha um cheiro suave de lavanda que conforme o tempo passava se tornava enjoativo. Havia uma grande cama de casal com a cabeceira decorada em madeira talhada pintada de dourado, papel de parede cor de creme e mobília seguindo o esquema claro de cores. Mas o homem sentado na cama destoava da tranquilidade que o quarto tentava oferecer.

Era um senhor que Lucius calculou ter seus 70 anos, rosto forte e olhos severos, os cabelos penteados para trás e o bigode grisalho minuciosamente aparado. Usava smoking completo e uma bengala talhada muito elegante. Estava sentado na beirada da cama com o tornozelo apoiado na coxa, o pé balançando impaciente enquanto ele avaliava o loiro sem pressa.

Lucius não sabia o que dizer. Decidiu parar a frente do homem com as mãos nas costas e olhar para um ponto fixo acima da cabeça dele e imaginava como aquilo aconteceria. Não queria parecer um novato na frente do Otávio mas agora não tinha ideia do que vinha em seguida.

\- Vou querer o completo. Mas não aqui. 

\- Perdão? - o loiro inclinou a cabeça confuso enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o homem se erguendo da cama e se aproximando dele com um ar severo.

\- Acho que vocês não tem nenhuma restrição sobre lugares, pelo o que eu entendi. Eu não quero fazer aqui, quero ir até algum lugar mais reservado, você consegue entender o que eu quero dizer ou eu preciso desenhar?

A rispidez do homem não assustou Lucius, mas ele abaixou a cabeça pensando como poderia resolver aquele impasse. O cheiro de lavanda parecia mais forte agora que o homem estava perto dele, distraindo seus pensamentos.

\- Se o senhor preferir algum banheiro...

\- Não. Não mesmo. - o velho ergueu a mão impedindo que Lucius terminasse a frase - Quero um lugar exclusivo, se é que me entende.

O garoto olhava para a parede do quarto tentando decidir isso rápido, já que tinha percebido o ar impaciente do velho e não queria piorar as coisas. Olhando a colcha impecável da cama ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou aturdido.

\- A lavanderia estava fechada hoje. O senhor se importa ou prefere outro lugar?

 

Lavanderia do Clube A., 00: 40

Como o clube funcionava em um antigo hotel de luxo, a lavanderia existia e ainda era usada pela equipe de limpeza contratada pelo local, mas era mantida fechada nos dias de festa para evitar curiosos e encontros como aquele que estava prestes a acontecer. 

Quando saíram do quarto a ruiva lhes perguntou onde iriam preocupada mas uma nota de cem oferecida pelo homem a calou sem delongas. Lucius sabia onde ficava uma cópia da chave e a conseguiu sem problemas, aproveitando a distração dos outros garçons. Encontrou o velho na escada de mármore e ambos entraram por uma porta que ficava atrás da escada e andaram por um corredor com luzes frias até que o loiro parou em uma das portas e enfiou a chave na fechadura.

O lugar estava gelado e o som do gerador fazia um eco ensurdecedor que pareceu agradar o velho quando Lucius o olhou esperando por alguma reação negativa. A porta foi trancada e a chave mantida na fechadura.

A lavanderia era um grande quarto com paredes de concreto e chão frio, com quatro máquinas de lavar grandes encostadas na parede oposta a da porta. Diversas cestas e carrinhos de metal cheios de roupas e peças de cama estavam escorados nas paredes e conforme os dois andavam pelo lugar, descobriram uma cama de solteiro que era usada para ensinar as camareiras o padrão das roupas de cama e como área de descanso pelos empregados. 

\- Como eu disse antes, - o homem falou alto demais enquanto se aproximava da cama e tentava se fazer ouvir acima do som do gerador - quero o completo. 

Lucius observou enquanto ele tirava o casaco do smoking e o jogava na cama, em seguida jogou a bengala e se sentou na beirada do colchão esperando pelo movimento dele. O garoto se aproximou e se lembrou do texto que a agência pedia que decorassem e olhou o velho antes de limpar a garganta e abrir a boca para falar mas foi interrompido por um gesto dele.

\- Pode cortar a palhaçada do que você faz ou gosta, não me interessa. - acenou com a cabeça para o chão e olhou o loiro com um meio sorriso enquanto abria as pernas , a braguilha já aberta - Você primeiro. 

Lucius se ajoelhou na frente dele e o ajudou a abaixar as calças, engolindo saliva quando percebeu que o homem queria que ele tirasse a cueca sozinho. O lugar era gelado mas não era por isso que o garoto estava estremecendo.

Apesar de tudo, podia ouvir a voz de Otávio lhe contando sobre o "extra" do emprego no seu primeiro dia como garçom.

"Em primeiro lugar, o salário aqui é bom por um motivo. Você concordou com isso quando ouviu os termos, ninguém aqui mente pra te ter aqui dentro. É claro que se você é um Dionísio ou Adônis eles vão tentar te convencer de alguma forma, mas você pode ir embora quando quiser.

Existem três tipos de combinados: simples, completo e tudo. No simples você não faz nada, eles é que querem ver ou apalpar, no máximo te chupar. Se passar disso você berra para e o tempo acaba."

O homem usava uma cueca branca simples e o loiro a puxou com as pontas dos dedos, olhando discretamente para o lado quando sentiu que a pele das coxas estava suada apesar do ambiente gelado. Um cheiro azedo atingiu suas narinas sem aviso mas ele se esforçou para se acostumar com ele. 

Evitava mexer os olhos. Tinha um objetivo fixo e fazer aquilo não devia significar tanto, ele já tinha se convencido disso. Mas tinha que reconhecer que uma coisa era você ouvir sobre encontros dos outros, que era diferente de você ter intimidade com alguém por quem você se sente atraído, que era completamente diferente daquilo.

O pênis do homem não era muito grande mas já estava ereto e pulsando antes que o loiro o segurasse com uma firmeza calculada. Mexeu os dedos fechados em um movimento lento mas ritmado, enquanto a outra mão acariciava os testículos com delicadeza. Quando começou a ouvir os gemidos contidos do homem se tornando cada vez mais altos ele se arriscou a erguer os olhos e o viu com os olhos fechados, a cabeça erguida e a boca entreaberta balbuciando alguma coisa. Olhou de novo para o pênis e respirou fundo.

"O completo vai exigir que você trabalhe o corpo do cliente. Nada de penetração, fique no oral e tudo fica certo, os caras já chegam com certas ideias e não querem fugir muito disso. Sabem que a empresa fica em cima nesse ponto.

Você pode combinar se rola penetração com os dedos, ai é você que vai combinar e já é extra na tabela da empresa. Sua base é de 45% do seu salário como combinado fechado tabelado, mas você pode pedir até 55% pelo seu dedo no cu do cliente. Fica ao seu critério, mas eu recomendo que você  
saiba pedir."

Tentava pensar no que iria comprar depois que terminasse o expediente. Tinha aula no dia seguinte mas com certeza ele iria virar a noite no bar mais próximo do colégio, achava que se alguma vez na vida ele merecia um porre, bom hoje era o dia.

A mão do homem segurou os cabelos da sua nuca e forçava sua cabeça para a frente e depois a puxava com firmeza. Ele continuou com os movimentos controlados, testando apertar um pouco mais um dos testículos ou segurar a base do pênis com cuidado, sempre atento aos movimentos do homem, que já gemia ruidosamente, o quadril se mexendo devagar ao mesmo tempo que ele manobrava a cabeça do garoto pela nuca.

Até que a mão que segurava sua nuca lhe deu dois tapas pesados demais e o homem respirou fundo e olhou para baixo sorrindo com satisfação. - Inverte.

"Se o cliente quiser tudo ele combina antes. Escolhe um dos garotos que já fechou o contrato se propondo a isso e ai o preço sobe. No simples você ganha 25%, no completo 45%. Pedindo tudo isso sobe até 70% eu acho, até mais. Ai não tem limite de tempo, e o cliente escolhe onde vai acontecer. Mas paga adiantado."

Ele estava sentado onde o velho estava, com as calças e a cueca arriadas e sentindo a boca sedenta dele no seu membro, o sugando com vontade enquanto arranhava suas coxas de uma forma incômoda, mas ele estava se segurando para não contrair os músculos e irritar o homem. 

Enquanto sentia aquele oral descoordenado, Lucius percebeu que o cheiro de lavanda também estava presente ali, provavelmente por causa das roupas de cama. Aquele cheiro intenso sufocava mesmo com as diversas grades de ventilação que existiam ali e a agonia que ele tentava ignorar cresceu. Aquilo não ia acabar nunca? 

Ele já não conseguia pensar em nada que lhe excitasse, apesar do medo do homem perceber a falta de interesse dele, ele não sabia como continuar fingindo aquilo. Tinha vontade de chutar o rosto do velho e sair correndo, talvez até lhe apalpar os bolsos em busca de alguma carteira e correr sem parar até a cozinha e ganhar a rua. Mas preferiu morder o lábio inferior com força e olhar para o teto incomodado.

"Não vou mentir, é um trabalho incômodo. O dinheiro é garantido, você trabalha três noites por semana, mas é pesado."

Estava ajoelhado no chão gelado de novo, o chupando com força, sua cabeça sendo empurrada para a frente de tal forma que ele podia sentir o cheiro dos pelos pubianos, a voz falha do homem gemendo e balbuciando coisas cada vez mais alto. 

Quando ele sentiu o jato quente inundando sua boca sentiu-se aliviado. As pernas do homem tremiam, a mão dele tinha se afastado da sua nuca e ele podia sentir os dedos balançando entre os cabelos desalinhados dele, tentando não sorrir pelo fim daquilo. Quando se afastou, engoliu sem pensar muito e olhou para o homem tentando parecer satisfeito, mas na verdade queria descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Minutos depois estavam de volta ao corredor carpetado do primeiro andar, esperando a ruiva terminar de conversar com o velho e explicar ao garoto que poderia retirar o dinheiro na chapelaria enquanto lhe entregava o cartão com um sorriso sincero. O homem não falou com ele, sequer lhe olhou depois que terminaram. A ruiva não perguntou onde tinham ido.

Ele se afastou deles com calma, guardando o cartão com cuidado no bolso do casaco branco, ainda sorrindo de um jeito débil. Frustração e vergonha se misturavam dentro dele, brotando dessa mistura uma raiva cega que ele não sabia identificar contra o que. Contra o emprego? Contra o boquete? O velho? Os 45%?

Passou na chapelaria antes de ir para a cozinha, e depois de entregar o cartão para o belo e carismático atendente negro que tinha incríveis olhos verdes, ele colocou a mão na frente da boca preocupado com o hálito. Percebeu que o negro o olhava com um ar divertido e se recompôs fingindo irritação pela demora. Pegou o envelope que o homem lhe entregou e marchou para a cozinha com a mente alucinada, agarrando o envelope com força entre os dedos.

Entrou no meio do burburinho de homens e garotos guerreando com taças e bandejas de prata para manter a festa funcionando a todo vapor. Não viu Otávio ali e também não fez questão de procurar por ele. Marchou até a porta dos fundos e a abriu sem se importar com nada. Andou pelo beco onde o lixo era descarregado até quase ganhar a rua, jogando a chave da lavanderia no chão quando passou por uma pilha de sacos de lixo. 

Encostou as costas no muro e olhou para os lados, esperando para ver se estava sendo seguido. Quando finalmente se acalmou soltou o envelope e o abriu com os dedos trêmulos.

Se irritou ao notar que o cheiro de lavanda tinha ficado na sua roupa mas esqueceu tudo que estava sentindo quando viu as três notas de cem e três de dez juntas ali dentro. Ali estava o preço dele, pago a vista em notas estalando de novas. 70%.

Se sentiu vazio, barato e enganado, apesar de ter ganhado a mais. Tinha vivido dez anos naquela noite, sentia o peso do mundo adulto forçando seus ombros para baixo, e escorando as costas na parede se sentou no chão sem se importar com o o casaco do smoking. Se sentia tonto demais, incomodado demais com aquele cheiro insuportável de lavanda para se importar com qualquer coisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A data ficou um pouco estranha na primeira parte, mas como esse oneshot se passa em 2000, o Lucius tinha entre 13 e 14 anos. Ele sempre pareceu mais velho por causa da altura e por ter amadurecido muito cedo, e tinha uma identidade falsa. Isso ajudava.  
> \- Ele trabalhou um tempo como "garçom" mas depois passou pro serviço de acompanhante, ficou pouco tempo nos dois apesar da grana ser boa. Não se arrepende mas também não faria de novo se pudesse escolher.  
> \- A dita da fofoca é uma coisa engraçada: durante o meu ensino-médio rolou um boato sobre garçons que se prostituiam em um clube x aqui da cidade, mas a coisa toda tinha um ar de "verdade que todo mundo sabe", mas para mim era informação nova. Pesquisando sobre o assunto em outros países e em livros e gibis, a coisa ganhou uma nova proporção e foi importante colocar o Lucius nesse meio, até pela questão do dinheiro.


End file.
